shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Varuna Shiho
Edit At Your Own Risk If You're Not Me Or Don't If You Haven't Been Given Permission. 'Sriracha Is So Good That I'm Literally Drinking It From The Bottle. ' 'This Character Seems To Be A Typical Marine, I Need To Change That. ' Varuna Shiho (Shiho - Tide) is a Marine Captain Once worked closely with Rena during several assignments but they never really got along as Varuna tended to work under the "Absolute Justice" banner that most Marines tended to work under while Rena worked under the banner of "Moral Justice." Appearance Varuna wears a senior officer's Marine coat with the word "Justice" stitched on the back, a blue-lined white suit shirt with a water drop spiral on his chest, dark blue suit pants, and black boots. He has short black hair tied up into a short ponytail with one blue braid wrapped around. He has black eyes and a big nose. Personality Like the majority of the Marines, he follows the rule of Absolute Justice in which those who break the rules will be punished, those who do not fight to the end will be punished, anything that goes against the world powers will be punished, no matter how small the problem. He has a heart, but only for fellow marines who see the same way and as most do, he is able to be friendly. But to pirates, bandits, and common criminals, he has little mercy when punishing them. To any marines who withdraw, he has a cold attitude towards them even if it is for a good reason (like Belle-mere .) To a deserter and turn coat like Rena D. Stryder, he is ruthless and merciless and will chase them to the ends of the earth. Abilities and Powers Physical Abilities Varuna is very fit and has managed to learn the Rokushiki Martial Arts but has not mastered them enough to the point of being able to use the seventh final power Rokougan. He is just about as strong as Rena D. Stryder is when she isn't utilizing her devil fruit. Fighting Styles Likes to be very up front when Varuna is able but for the average enemy, tends to keep a moderate amount of distance as he runs around shoots at them with his two pistols. When fighting up close he switches from guns to the Rokushiki Techniques of Shigan (Finger Gun) and Rankyaku (Storm Leg) when on solid ground. He tends to use Tekkai (Iron Mass) over Kami-e (Paper Drawing) as he prefers to be able to take hits rather than swaying around so that he at least knows that he's still awake from the pain. He doesn't really like using Geppo (Moon Step) unless he's using his actual guns so he uses Soru (Shave) while on the ground and in his enemy's face when necessary. Weapons He has two specially made pistols which he's named Rainstorm and uses them in conjunction with Moon Step and only when necessary does he use Shave while wielding them Miscellaneous Skills and Weaknesses He is more of a fighting character and so he leaves the navigation up to his crew mates as he is absolutely pathetic when it comes to it. Varuna's weakness is that sometimes he gets too focused on one enemy leaving him open to attacks from others but due to his skill and rank he is only sometimes over-powered which he knows and so is trying to improve his awareness from his laser focused style. History Miscellaneous Facts and Trivia * He was strong but untrained when he joined the Marines so while he was given the rank of Marine Captain immediately, he still trained along side his weaker comrades until he was pretty much an expert in the Rokushiki Arts Category:Marine Category:Marines Category:Marine Captain Category:Characters Category:Grand Line Characters Category:Human Category:Male Category:Ossyria Category:Gunner Category:Gun Wielder Category:Rokushiki User